On Different Sides
by puppylahey
Summary: Chris and Isaac find an unusual bond growing between them. Warnings: Sex, Underage, Minor daddy kink
1. Chapter 1

Their first meeting is explosive. It's passionate, dangerous and violent without any physical altercation occurring. Argent confronts Isaac when he's alone, asking about the deaths that the alpha pack is causing just outside of Beacon Hills. Isaac immediately becomes defensive. "We have nothing to do with those deaths," Isaac says, voice strong despite the fear that Argent's confrontation of him has caused. "It's not our fault that there's an alpha pack running loose in Beacon Hills."

"You brought them here," Argent growls. "To me, that warrants at least some blame."

Isaac scoffs at that. "So as a werewolf, just my existence is an offense," he says. "It's so sad that you can't see what a good life this is."

"You're just a dumb kid Lahey. You'll live to regret it."

He gets up into Isaac's face and leans over him. Isaac knows that the bastard is aware of everything. He knows that Isaac's father left scars and he knows that Isaac is afraid of abusive authority. He knows that and he's using it to intimidate Isaac. Isaac does not give him the pleasure fear would bring. "At least I'm not afraid, Argent," he says.

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are," Isaac says, heart racing. He is afraid himself, afraid of Argent's tone and posture but he won't show it. "You're afraid that the indoctrination you've endured your whole life is wrong."

"You don't know anything about my life, kid," Argent says, scowling. He presses Isaac to the wall. Isaac flinches as the contact of their bodies makes his heart race.

"You seem to know a lot about mine," Isaac growls. "You're using my past against me right now. You're such a moral man. I just admire you so very much." He uses harsh sarcasm, trying to breathe.

Chris stills and Isaac knows that he's right. The hunter is ruthless and willing to use anything to his advantage, including Isaac's childhood pain and trauma.

"If we are on the same side," he tells Isaac, "then we have a common enemy."

"Siding with wolves," Isaac says sarcastically. "What would your family say?"

That is the end of the confrontation but it's far from their last. Chris keeps seeking out Isaac when he should be seeking Derek, because their confrontations are addicting, passionate and full of fire. Isaac doesn't understand what Argent is getting out of them, honestly, but he knows that he feels a slight thrill whenever he sees Allison's father on the streets of Beacon Hills. The man just brings out something in him.

Isaac gets to the root of Chris' anger and fear pretty fast. "I'd be afraid too if I were you," he says. "I'd be afraid to learn the truth. When you learn that our lives are actually pretty damned good, you'll have to accept that your wife didn't have to die." Isaac isn't dumb. Through talking to Scott and Derek, Isaac had figured out what happened to Victoria Argent. She'd tried to kill Scott, Derek had intervened and she had end up with a big old alpha bite to show for it. She had died because in their sick, twisted minds, being a werewolf was a fate worse than death.

That comment leads to Argent jabbing a knife against his throat. "Say one more word about her and it'll be the last you ever say," he threatens Isaac. Isaac flinches and backs as far from the blades as he can. Argent eventually puts it down.

Isaac sighs and pulls away. "I feel bad for you," he tells Argent, because he does. The man has lost his wife and likely played a part in her death. It was all because of lies that he'd been fed his entire life. "It's tragic, what happened and I feel bad for you."

Of course, this leads to Chris wondering if Isaac is right. He thinks about Victoria every single second of every single day. He knows that his father had been manipulating them both. He knows that the man had nearly destroyed the purity of Allison's soul. He played them as much as he possibly could, to strip away the moral code that kept them human as they hunted werewolves. The more he thinks about it, the more Chris sees a world where Victoria survived. She could have survived. He knows that there would have been challenges, but who would have been better equipped to handle the full moon than two people who had grown up hunting down werewolves?

He knows that the code he's been following has broken. He knows that even as he tries to get his morals back, they have been irrevocably damaged. He has killed innocents. He has taken part in the kidnapping and torture of innocent young werewolves. He has also taken part in the kidnapping and violent treatment of a teenage boy – a teenage human boy. He is not as good of a person as he once claimed to be.

He's also obsessed with Lahey. The boy has a dark past, a dark soul and yet is so extremely passionate about the good that he associates with being a werewolf. He wants to defend his pack and he wants to defend his life. He's strong, smart and matches Chris in violent wit. He's a lot like Victoria, the woman that Chris still loved with all of his heart. He's got dubious means of dealing with situations, but he deals with them well.

The passion comes to a boil at nighttime by the bleachers at Beacon Hills High. He's been investigating the animal remains that the alpha pack had left by the school for the Hale pack to find. He senses Isaac and calls him out. This leads to them sitting on the bleachers, side by side, and talking a little bit more gently than any of their other confrontations. "They want us to be afraid," Isaac says. "It's a scare tactic and it's ridiculous," he says.

"It's a territorial claim," Chris adds to the boy's assessment of the situation. "It seems like you'd be best to back down. Alpha packs are rare and they usually leave a trail of blood wherever they tread."

"You act like you care," Isaac says with a slightly playful smirk.

"I care about this town."

"So do I," Isaac says. His words lead to a long silence between the two of them. Neither of them speak, but he can hear Argent's heart beating faster. It's not out of fear though. He wants to say something and is holding back, so Isaac, who has learned a thing or two about patience in the last couple of years, smirks. He waits until Chris says it.

"Why did you let him bite you?" he asks. "Was it really that tempting to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac stares because Argent is actually being serious. He doesn't know, or else he's playing dumb. "Are you for real?" Isaac asks. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be a constant victim, Argent? Do you have any idea what it's like to be afraid of your own home? Because if you did, then you would understand that sometimes you'd kill for a little bit of power."

"I do understand that," Argent says, much to Isaac's surprise because while his morals are lacking, the man is surprisingly honest. "Not to the extent that you do, Isaac, but I understand being afraid in your own home. My father made certain of that when I was your age. It was his way, or no other way was acceptable."

"If you had an out as a teenager, would you have taken it?"

"Yes."

That makes Isaac smile. "You actually do get it." He can't help smile a little, because he relates to the man in front of him. "I don't see why you're so surprised that I'd take whatever out was offered to me. I also don't regret the choice that I made for a single second. Derek made me find the strength that was in myself." He leans close and looks into the man's eyes. Sure, the man is old enough to be his father but he has the most gorgeous eyes that Isaac has ever seen. They're stunning and draw him in. "I know now that I have to fight for what I want; I don't wait, I just take it."

Argent backs off a little bit and the next thing that Isaac knows, they're kissing. Their lips meet in a harsh crash and Argent forces Isaac to allow it to deepen. He reaches up and clutches the man by the shoulders, drawing him close. The kissing is hot, intense and leaves them both gasping for breath. "See?" Isaac says. "I just take what I want."

Chris considers what Isaac is saying about taking what he wants and agrees, that is the best philosophy for one to have in life. He pulls the boy back into another kiss, hands running through those brilliant curls of his. "God," he breathes out into the kiss. The boy is young and unskilled but he has a natural talent with his mouth and it tastes perfect.

They kiss for a long time, a mess of teeth and tongue. They both tug and pull and want. Chris isn't sure how far that their moment would have gone, because it is too quickly interrupted by the sounds of people not far away. He meets Isaac's eyes and stares at the boy for a long, meaningful moment before he walks away. He can't let anyone find out about what has happened between the two of them.

As much as Chris knows that they can't let anyone on either side find out what happened, he isn't surprised when it happens again. Isaac knows how he makes Chris feel and everywhere Chris goes, the teenager shows up with a cocky grin. They progress beyond stolen kisses quickly on a night that Allison is sleeping at Lydia's and the house is empty. Chris brings Isaac inside and throws the teen to his bed. He knows that Isaac is strong and could simply overtake him in an instant, but he trusts he won't.

They kiss hungrily and Chris takes the teenager's shirt off. He lets out a satisfied moan at the sight. The boy is all pale, smooth skin but it's far from flawless. He may not be able to scar as a werewolf, but as a human the story was far different. He doesn't ask about the marks on Isaac's skin, instead shrugs off his jacket and pulls the boy close, making eager work of marking him with his own marks, though they won't last. Marks on a werewolf never do.

Isaac gets lost in the pleasure for a moment, but when he comes back to reality he practically tears off Chris' shirt as well. His eyes don't hide much when Isaac is in a lust filled haze and Chris can see the desire. It's flattering from a boy his daughter's age. It's so wrong to be with a boy her age, but at the same time he doesn't care. It's wrong to be with a werewolf too, but he's doing it because nothing in the world makes sense anymore.

He gets Isaac naked first, even though the boy is completely awkward and embarrassed about his body. He's beautiful, naked and sprawled out on the bed. His cock is half-hard but that's not surprising to Chris. The boy is a teenager and most of their confrontations had led Chris to an uncomfortable place. He'd actually left their last couple of confrontations an aroused mess. "I'm going to make you mine," he says.

Isaac has never had sex with a man before and Chris can tell, but he's incredibly responsive to the way that Chris fingers him, preps him to take it. He shifts his hips up, fucking himself on Chris' fingers. He's so freaking eager to please and be pleased. It's the most beautiful thing but part of it is tragic too. Chris puts on a condom with shaking hands and it seems like a blur brings him to the moment that he's buried deep in the werewolf's ass, his legs pulled around Chris' waist.

He fucks Isaac like there's no tomorrow, harder than he and Victoria even went at it, because he knows that the kid's body is virtually indestructible. It's rough and sure to leave bruises for both of them, even though Isaac's will fade. He squeezes the werewolf's hips and then lets his fingers run over the marks left there. He bites at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, marking him for a moment as his.

The broken moan that leaves Isaac when he comes is glorious in Chris' mind. It takes him a few moments, because he's approaching his own orgasm, to hear some of the whimpered words that include "oh Daddy, please."

Chris continues to kiss the boy until he's satisfied. A few minutes after they both finish up, Isaac gets up and dresses himself. The wolf gives a self satisfied smile and then gives Chris a little wave. "Talk to you later, Mister Argent," he said, an expression on his face that looked positively innocent and childlike. It contrasted with what they had just done so beautifully. Chris stared in awe of him .

He let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac keeps coming back to Chris. He's not sure why and he's pretty sure it's a stupid idea, but he cannot help himself. The affair is getting more and more dangerous and more and more addicting. Every single time he goes to Chris, Isaac feels like he can't live without it. It's not safe to feel that way, because nothing lasts forever.

Chris is a good lover.

Sometimes when they are together, Isaac can't help admire the hunter's weathered but strong body. He's muscular and lean and tastes so good. Isaac thinks that if it's possible to be addicted to a taste then he's addicted to Chris' rough taste. He decides that he wants more of Chris' fantastic taste and moves down his body. He brings Chris over to the edge of his bed and goes down on his knees, pulling down the zipper to the man's pants, before shuffling them down his hips. He reveals the man's cock and takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Isaac will never deny the fact that he's a tease.

"Daddy's got you," Chris says, putting his hands in Chris' hair and moving him so that he takes more of the length into his mouth. Isaac hollows out his cheeks and sucks, rolling his eyes. Ever since the first time that he said "daddy" on accident, Chris has indulged it by including it in his dirty talk. "Daddy loves the way you do that, baby," he whispers as he guides Isaac up and down his cock eagerly. Isaac lets himself be moved, eager to please. He backs up enough to lick at the head of his cock right in time for Chris to come. Chris comes pretty hard, bucking his hips forward. Isaac swallows. Chris helps Isaac to his feet. Their eyes lock.

They look at each other for a long moment and then Chris shrugs off the pants that re wrapped tightly around his legs. "Sit down Isaac," he says as he shrugs off the rest of his clothes. Isaac does what he is told and sits on the bed. Chris crawls up to Isaac and presses him to the bed. It amuses Isaac that he's so much physically stronger than Chris, but Chris usually takes control when they're together. Chris leans down and kisses him and Isaac kisses back with all of the desire that he's feeling. They kiss each other and Chris mumbles softly, "sweet boy, sweet boy…I want you…"

He never knew the man had a tender bone in his body. Isaac lets Chris strip off his clothes slowly, leaving them both naked. Once Isaac is naked under him, Chris spreads his legs and grabs the lube, beginning to prep him. He keeps calling him "baby boy" and "mine" through the whole laborious process. He's trying to make Isaac feel good and Isaac does. It feels like his every sense is on fire.

When Chris is in him it feels like completion. He moves slowly but steadily, with a harsh thrust that rocks his body and the whole bed. Isaac is drawn closer and closer to an explosive, dangerous place. He reaches that place with a shudder and a desperate moan. He comes and lays back, completely blissed out by the whole entire thing.

Isaac sleeps in Chris' arm that night. He doesn't leave and he wakes up confused. He gets out of there as soon as he can.

Later, Isaac contemplates the fact that he can't stop calling Chris "daddy" in bed. It's a fucked up kink, especially for someone who went through hell with his own biological father. He just needs that warmth, that safety and that feeling that an older man adores him. He is so fucked up it's not even funny. He really doesn't know how on earth he can justify the fact that he's letting a hunter fuck him and call him "daddy" as he does it. It's just not right in any way, shape or form. He was sick.

It seems that there are many times, one after another, that Isaac finds himself sated and exhausted after a night spent with Chris. The rough sex slowly starts to dissolve into gentler times, where Chris will lean against the top of his head and mutter things like "daddy's got you" into his hair. Isaac doesn't always think that his urges for Chris are sick. Sometimes they feel sweet and make him feel more relaxed and at peace with himself then he ever has in his whole life. Chris makes him feel whole.

When Chris says stupid things like "daddy loves you" though, it freaking hurts. Because even though his real father had loved him, the man had abused him in a brutal way. Also, the fact of the matter was that he and Chris Argent were in as screwed up of a relationship as it got.

Isaac left Chris one dreary afternoon feeling awful. Casual sex never worked for people like Isaac, people who grew feelings with those that they were physical with. He would always have more feelings than he was supposed to have.

As he walked back towards the Hale house, which was, for better or worse his place of residence, he felt footsteps behind him. No sooner did Isaac jerk around then did a hand clasp over his mouth. He let out a soft and sharp cry. He even bit at the hand. He began to turn but before he could finish, the area around him went completely black. He passed out with the last thought on his mind being that he was probably falling for Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Chris finds out that Isaac has been taken by the alpha pack, the boy has been their prisoner for over twenty-four hours. "I'm going to get him back," he tells Derek Hale, the one who ends up telling him after he practically drills the information about him. He doesn't even care if this means that he's giving away his concern and desire for the boy. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that his boy gets back safe.

The little blonde beta, Erica, looks at the two of them and shakes her head. She takes two long strides up to Chris and gets right into his face. She's surprisingly a lot braver than the last time he saw her. Chris wonders sometimes if breaking an enemy down far enough makes that enemy stronger. "Why do you care so much about Isaac, Argent?" she asks, glaring at him with a dangerous expression.

"That's not important," Chris tells the girl.

"Actually, it is important," she says. "Isaac is in trouble and we don't trust you. Derek, you hear his heart speed up at the very mention of Isaac, right? There's lust there, arousal, desire…panic…" She speaks slowly, as if she is trying to turn her very vague animalistic senses into some kind of mind reading.

Derek steps between Chris and his beta. "I sense it," he says darkly. "Is it just sex with him? I knew he smelled like…like your family."

Chris debates this for a moment. The thing between he and Isaac is just supposed to be sex. It's not even supposed to be really, but when Isaac looks at him with those hurt, imploring eyes and then calls him "daddy," it breaks his heart. The kid has been through hell and he deserves something safe and secure. Chris, himself, is so lonely and broken inside. He misses Victoria and misses the security of knowing he was doing good. They need each other.

"No," he tells Derek. "It's not just that."

The werewolf seems to take his word and at that, they start to make plans. They talk of infiltration and recovery and Chris lends every bit of expertise he ever had to a group of werewolves. It doesn't seem like they're on such different sides anymore as they unite in the pursuit of getting Isaac back and bringing him home.

It doesn't take long for Chris to locate the den of the alpha pack. He's been doing this for a long time and finding a group of werewolves, even a skilled group, is easy. It's taking care of them once they've been located that's incredibly hard. As he begins to make a plan of action, he notices the werewolves staring at him. "I know that you don't trust me," he says. "You have no reason to, but I care about the boy. I'm bringing him back in one piece and you'd do well to try and trust. I've been hunting werewolves for my entire life."

"Always the greatest comfort," Derek says softly. "Just tell me what you have."

When Isaac wakes up he is bound to a stony wall by the wrists. His ankles are chained together too. "Don't bother trying to break the bonds," a feminine drawl says, bringing him out of his daze. "They're made of a special, fortified alloy designed for keeping werewolves."

"He's pretty," the woman says, as she examines him. "I think that Hale will definitely come for this one. He was a great choice of bait."

"As if," Isaac says, as his senses slowly start coming back to him. "Derek isn't exactly my number one fan. You guys aren't very smart if you didn't consider that."

She hits him. It is a sudden strike that whips his head back. "Oh sweetie, you think we're so unaware," she says. "We've watched you. You held loyalty to him when there was absolutely no need to. You always come back. You're like a puppy."

"Everyone loves a puppy," a man's voice chimes in.

"A gay puppy," says another man. "He smells like human male."

"Derek Hale will come," the woman says, ignoring the comments. Isaac leans his head back against the stone wall behind him, wishing that Chris would be the one to come. He needs Chris more than he needs anything else.

Pretty soon his captors bore of him and a female tells a male to move him. They move him into a small section of the room. It's too small, too secluded and Isaac's stomach starts to hurt. He keeps alert and his breathing races. He's closed up inside what looks like a makeshift cell and his heart lurched. No, they need to let him out. He needs to get out now.

He takes a deep breath to try and steady his mind and body. He inhales and exhales. He inhales and exhales. He has to keep breathing.

One of the alpha wolves notices that Isaac is uncomfortable being restrained. "What did I tell you about Hale turning a bunch of weak kids?" he asks, looking at Isaac like he has just proved a massive point for him. Isaac glowers and tries to keep his heart from beating too fast. He is pretty sure that a werewolf body can handle a mild panic attack, but still it feels like his heart is going to explode right out of his chest.

"Broken kids make bad werewolves…" one agrees.

It is hours before anything else happens. Isaac knows he is being guarded but it is probably only by one of them. He finds himself drifting off, thinking about Chris as he closes his eyes. He falls asleep and finds himself in a dream.

He dreams that the alpha pack is surrounding Chris, not him. They have all turned into werewolves and are circling, waiting for the kill. As skilled as Chris is, he is completely unarmed in Isaac's dream world. It is very obvious that the alpha pack is going to kill the hunter violently. Isaac feels his transformation taking place, feels his body changing and then he goes for them. He lunges at them all, tearing them to shreds for even daring to touch the best thing that's ever belonged to him and him alone. They re not going to take Chris from him.

"Good boy," Chris says.

Then Isaac finds himself awake. He finds him waking up to the sounds of howling and gunshots.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac dodges the bullets that are flying but he cannot break the chains alone. Luckily, he is with Erica Reyes, who isn't just any werewolf. With their combined strength, the two betas manage to get the chains to give away. Erica helps Isaac to his feet and looks at him with a strange expression.

They move to get out of there, when one of the alphas attacks. He is a big one, strong in his wolf form.

Chris puts himself between the two teenage werewolves and the alpha, aiming a gun at the creature's head. "Bullet's laced with wolfsbane," Chris says. "I don't think that you want to deal with one to the head."

A few moments later they escape safely. They head to a spot where Erica says the plan tells them to meet the pack. They are in a low clearing and it looks like everyone is basically unharmed, except Isaac smells pain coming off of Chris. He lets go of Erica and approaches his lover. "Are you alright?" he asks, detecting that the blood and pain comes from an injury to his left leg.

"I'm fine," Chris says.

When the pack has all met unharmed, Isaac looks around confused.

"Why would they kidnap me?" he asks.

"It was to get to me," Derek tells him. He looks from Isaac and then to Chris.

Erica fills in a little more information. "The alpha pack has labeled Derek as pretty weak spirited," she says. "They thought that taking one of his betas would be the perfect way to test this.  
It was nothing personal, Isaac." She gives him a playful smile.

"Luckily for you, they also never imagined that you had a hunter for a boyfriend."

Derek growls at that. "His boyfriend will probably cost us later," he snarls.

Isaac ignores them as they start to recuperate and go back towards the Hale house. "Are you okay?" he asks Chris again because he can sense the hurt. To make a point, he sniffs at the man's leg.

"I'm fine," Chris says, lifting his pant leg to show a bloody gash.

"It's nasty but it'll heal."

"Thank you for saving me," Isaac whispers.

Chris' response is instant and he doesn't even care who hears. "It's alright baby boy," he murmurs with a soft, delicate tone to his voice. Isaac knows that he means every word he says and it's not just a fetish.

Isaac doesn't care what the rest of the pack thinks but at the same time is a little embarrassed as they get the injured human back to the house. He takes Chris back into the room with a first aid kit to patch him up. He gives the others a look that dares them to join them. He knows they saved his life and he's thankful but he knows that it's all about he and Chris right now. He has to take care of him.

As he cleans the hunters wounds he looks him in the eye. Chris' eyes are gentle and carry a worn expression as always. He's just so haunted by the world around him, something that Isaac understands well and something that makes him want to be close to him, always. He smiles at Chris and Chris smiles back. "You know they can all hear if they really want to," Chris says wisely.

"I know," Isaac says. He's aware of his friends and their supernatural abilities. He does not, however, give a care. He leans over and kisses Chris. Their lips touch and there is just a sort of magic. There are so many reasons not to be with Chris but after the man had saved his life, there are less and less issues.

Isaac mumbles against Chris' lips as they kiss. He knows he's too attached, too damaged, but at the same time he knows that he's falling in love with the hunter. He smiles as he kisses Chris,  
because he hears the hunter mumble, "Oh God, I want you so much."

He doesn't care what the basis of Chris' feelings for him is. As long as Chris feels for him, Isaac loves it. Isaac blushes a little at the sexual thoughts that cross his mind. He looks down at Chris' leg, which is bandaged tightly. He can smell blood but it's stopped flowing so heavily.

"Can we…" he starts, then lowers his head. Chris runs his hands through Isaac's hair at that. "Can we…without hurting you?"

Chris nods very slowly. "Yes, yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac makes sure to move Chris' leg aside as the clothes start to come off. He always has had it in him to be a caretaker, but he's never had the opportunity to do so. Nobody's ever let him do so. As tough as he is, Isaac thinks that Chris needs someone to take care of him. His wife is gone and he's lost a lot of the control that makes him who he is in the past months. He kisses Chris hungrily, feeling his claws extend at the rush of arousal that makes his heart beat fast. He retracts them with a blush because the man he's with, the man who means so much to him, hates what he is.

"Don't worry about it, Isaac," Chris says in a soft voice. "It's natural."

That's a pretty big change and Isaac smiles at that as he rakes his human fingernails down Chris' bare chest. He leans over and kisses his neck, tasting the skin there. He groaned out loud at the taste. He stroked his hand down his chest and between his legs, where he pushed his underwear aside and started to stroke his cock. "Thank you for saving me," he says as he touches Chris slowly.

Isaac's eyes light up as he has an idea. "Can I ride you daddy?" he whispers, his eyes wide. He wants Chris inside of him, but he doesn't want to hurt him and wants to see things from a different perspective. He meets Chris' eyes and watches him smile and nod.

Isaac rummages for lube. He gets it and saunters back to where Chris is seated. He feels absolutely empowered in that moment. Chris may be in control in their relationship but at the same time he feels like he's found out something deep and profound that gives him control back himself.

Isaac preps himself this time, since Chris looks tired and worn. Plus, he feels confident to give a show. He feels confident for once. He spreads his legs and fingers himself. He gasps at the feeling of the initial intrusion. He sighs, content. "You look so amazing baby boy," Chris says. Chris knows how much confidence he lacks and he's trying his hardest to build him up. Isaac feels so much for him.

Isaac slips another finger inside of himself, moving them in and out slowly. He sighs contentedly. He stretches himself out, getting ready to take it. He can smell Chris' lust. The lust comes off of him in thick, palpable waves. As a werewolf he can sense not only lust but excitement and fear. Chris is afraid of what this relationship means but Isaac honestly doesn't blame him. It means so much to him too.

It takes a few moments for him to feel that he's ready for Chris' cock. When he does, he removes his fingers. He crawls back up onto Chris' lap, thanking god for a werewolf's balance. He holds himself steady and wraps his legs around Chris, scooting up and angling himself. Isaac smirks as he pushes the hunter backwards. "Thank you for saving me daddy," he says, knowing he's being a smartass but the adrenaline is getting to him and he wants to pleasure the other man.

He sinks down onto his lover's cock, biting his lip a little at the feeling. It's uncomfortable, no matter what way you paint it, but there's something satisfying about the stretch and burn. Isaac always knew he was a masochist. He takes it slow at first, just sinking, feeling the man underneath him struggle to reign in his human desires.

Isaac only realizes that he's staring when Chris smiles and says, "What is it?" He shakes himself out of his distraction and starts moving, slowly. Using a hand on Chris' chest to steady him, he moves up and down, building up a slow and steady rhythm, and throwing his head back as sweat glistened on his brow. It feels amazing having Chris under him like that.

"God," the older man gasps.

"You like?" Isaac asks with a smirk. He tries to drag out Chris' pleasure as much as he can. He runs his hands down the man's chest, feeling evidence of hard muscle. Chris is older than he is and very much human, but at the same time he is perfect. He's so fit, so perfect, so everything Isaac has ever wanted.

"God, baby, you're so pretty," Chris praises. He's babbling, stroking Isaac's cheek as a slack jawed expression crossed his face that nobody else ever got to see. Chris Argent was so strong willed and he never let his guard down, but he did for Isaac. He was Isaac's in that way. Isaac leans into the touch, never skipping a beat. He's drawing them both closer and closer to orgasm.

He feels so close and nobody's even touched him, except for the hand on his face, Chris' other hand on his hip. He's never been one to be pleased by just thoughts, but knowing how much he belongs to Chris is enough for Isaac.

Chris reaches for Isaac but Isaac simply bats him away. "Nope," he says. He rakes his nails down Chris' chest as he bounces up and down on his cock. It's an amazingly satisfying feeling. He wants to watch the hunter fall apart all because of what he is doing. "You're gonna come for me now Daddy." He lets a small smirk grace his features as he addresses Chris in the only way that he can now. Chris is and always will be his daddy.

Chris comes almost from the words alone. Isaac is sure that the way he stutters in his rhythm and slows down the drag against Chris' cock also helps. "God, baby boy," he mumbles with a desperate tone that makes Isaac grin. He's so close too and nobody's even touched him there. Chris comes as hard as he possibly can, clutching Isaac's hips and stilling him. It seems like Isaac has over worked him.

When Isaac pushes off of Chris, grunting at the loss of fullness, he can't help the smile on his face. Chris has other plans for him though as he turns him around, drawing him back against his chest. He holds onto Isaac for dear life like he's going to lose him. He sees that Isaac is still achingly hard and strokes him off, slowly. He has very hard, calloused fingers and yet they're super gentle. Isaac comes hard himself, turning so that his head is against Chris.

"Thank you for saving me…" he whispers again.

"Anything for you baby," Chris says.

They decide they're no longer on different sides. No, they're on the same side and they need each other for a number of reasons.


End file.
